


Slipping away

by FrozenFromFeels1



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, Newt is precious, my own little thing, previous suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenFromFeels1/pseuds/FrozenFromFeels1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heart hammering loudly, he climbs.<br/>One step further up</p>
<p>I wonder if they’ll miss me<br/>Another step further up, careful he doesn’t fall just yet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping away

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently at some point in Newt's past he tried to commit suicide so this is a little drabble about that basically. Hope you enjoy it

Heart hammering loudly, he climbs.

                        _One step further up_

_I wonder if they’ll miss me_

Another step further up, careful he doesn’t fall just yet…

 

_Did I have family? Did they mourn me? Did they notice I was gone? Did they hand me to WICKED willingly?_

A few more steps now, he’s almost to the top. A look down and Newt’s stomach does a flip.

 

“Cant do it..”

He mutters to himself as he clings to the vines on the wall, breath coming quickly.

 

Was he going to go through with this and jump? Or would he go back to the glade? His friends were there… but this would be his way out…out of this torture of a maze

 It took him only a split second before he lets go, feels the air rush up to meet him as his eyes close.

 

_This is it_

_I’m sorry_

_Goodbye_


End file.
